Ri'uvek/Rakezu Nav
The Rakezu Nav is one of the first noteworthy civilizations of the Ri’uvek. It was an alliance between three Ri'uvek communities (Rakezu, Devri’en, and Lohgu) living in neighboring cave networks found in the mountains of Continent #6. History The ancestors of the Ri’uvek living on Continent #6 found shelter in the mountain caves. As the population grew, the community slowly made its way further underground into the labyrinthine cave networks. Rakezu is thought to be the one of oldest Ri'uvek communities. Devri'en and Lohgu were founded by former members of the Rakezu community as new caves were discovered and ideological differences divided the populace. Government The Rakezu Nav is an elective monarchy (with nav being the sovereign nation and the ri'unav its head of state). While the ri'unav ultimately holds absolute power, he or she is often helped with the day-to-day governing of the nav by a council known as the lorukh. The members of the lorukh hold the title lor. In the Rakezu Nav, the lorukh is comprised of six members — two from each of the three communities: Rakezu, Devri'en, and Lohgu. Rite of Succession After one becomes a lor, he or she holds that title for life or until it is stripped from him/her by the ri’unav. Such a demotion is seen as a great dishonor, and may be accompanied by banishment from the nav depending on the severity of the offense committed. When there is an open position on the lorukh, the ri’unav calls forth any prospective candidates. These candidates may be self-volunteered, nominated by others in the community, or proposed by the ri’unav. Anyone nominated can turn down the opportunity, and most do. The lor candidates are given a small pack containing three days worth of victuals and a small dagger. With these items alone, the candidates are sent into a deep, uncharted region of the cave network. The candidates are tasked to travel as far into the cave as they can. Many turn back due to hunger within the first few weeks. For most, it is purely psychological. As the darkness deepens, the lor candidates find themselves struck with the unease of being unaware of their surroundings. Though the Ri’uvek are conditioned to living in the dark, the experience of being completely alone and unaware of what lies ahead drives many to a deep fear and madness. This is tied to the Ri’uvek’s belief in Dili’im, the essence of darkness and fear. As the forfeiting candidates return to the community, a herald will blow a horn into the uncharted cave tunnels to signal their resignation to the remaining candidates. When there are only two remaining candidates, it is not uncommon for one candidate to murder the other in order to assure his or her victory. To do so, one must throw the other’s head or other identifying property out ahead of him/herself before emerging from the uncharted tunnel, thereby being the candidate that withstood the darkness the longest. This candidate is then named lor. The ri’unav will appoint one of the lorukh as his or her successor, a nomination that can be changed at any time during the ri’unav’s lifelong reign. If the ri’unav fails to definitively nominate a successor before his or her death, the lorukh will vote among themselves to promote one of their own to the task. Upon their appointment, the lorukh and the ri'unav are given symbolic rune scars on their upper arm to designate their leadership status. Economics Agriculture The Ri’uvek will catch and consume the small cavefish found in the subterranean streams, but mostly rely on hunting and gathering outside of the cave system for food. They will sometimes keep domesticated animals in pens near the cave mouth such as pillpigs, which are used for their meat, skin, and shells. As larger fires are harmful to the Ri’uvek’s light sensitive eyes, they build kilns outside (some distance from the cave entrance in order to hide the cave’s location from predators/outsiders) which are used occasionally for cooking/metalworking. Manufacturing The Ri’uvek craftsmen specialize in wood and stone carving, weaving/textiles, basic metalworking, and mining serhmium. Trade and Transportation The Rakezu Nav lies upon/within deposits of serhmium, the element that imbues magic properties. Highly sought after in concentrated form, serhmium is a highly valued commodity. As such, members of the Rakezu Nav will mine ore containing serhmium to be traded with outsiders, such as the Rahi Vasa Company, in exchange for other goods needed by the community. Culture Clothing Ri'uvek clothing features shirts with no sleeves, as the fabric would impede the tactile communication system of taps, strokes, and pats on the arm used in the caves. Entertainment and Arts The Ri'uvek greatly enjoy the art of dance. Their dances are typically slow, with flowing movements of the arms, neck, and torso, and much physical contact between partners. The accompanying music is fairly quiet and subtle. Songs generally employ a single key throughout, using overtones and simple harmonies set in a round structure to accommodate the echoing cave acoustics. Members of the community often gather in the larger caverns to listen to a storyteller. Gender Roles and Sexuality Men and women are generally treated equally within the nav. Religion Beliefs The Ri’uvek believe in a supernatural force/being known as Dili’im. They believe Dili’im is the essence of darkness, fear, and madness. It is thought that Dili’im lives in the center of the earth. Thus, to venture further into the depths of a cave is to “confront Dili’im.” The Ri’uvek believe that Dili’im physically manifests himself upon the earth in the form of horrifying creatures called the kohvuur, literally “The Spawn of Darkness.” These creatures are spoken of with great reverence and dread. To come upon a cave used as a kohvuur's hibernation site is considered a terrible omen. Conversely, the supernatural force/being known as Ri’a is the essence of goodness. The Ri’uvek believe that Ri’a is made manifest within them, inspiring the desire for altruistic charity within the community. It is said that Dili’im created the kohvuur without eyes so that they would be blind to the light and beauty of Ri’a. Effect of Serhmium As a subterranean culture, the Rakezu Nav is surrounded by serhmium, the element that imbues magic properties. As such, there is an amplification of magic abilities compared to those who practice on the surface. However, serhmium is highly addictive. Some magic users become so dependent that they overdose and expire in their attempts to control the pure flow of magic. This is believed to be a madness/sickness brought on by Dili'im. Generations of Ri’uvek living underground has caused the current population to have a higher percentage of serhmium in their bodies. The prospect of these individuals using magic in the caves, close to the planet’s core, could be extremely dangerous. As such, the use of magic is discouraged within the Rakezu Nav. Structure Mages are spiritual teachers who teach the youth of the Rakezu Nav how to meditate and control their fear. They instruct their students to behave in the manner of Ri’a, that is, to be selfless and kind to others. The mages show the young Ri’uvek how to use magic on a small scale, but are warned to use it only as necessary in order to avoid the potential dangers and the addictive pull of serhmium. Practices Technology Architecture Medicine Warfare The members of the Rakezu Nav favor a fighting style with a large amount of physical contact, similar to wrestling/judo/jiu jitsu. They will also often fight with daggers and other close range weapons, though hunters will also be proficient in using javelins and spears. Content Links Category:Canon Category:Culture Category:Ri'uvek Category:Zajakin